Pokemon: Mysteries of Natuisa Isle
by RunnerAwaker
Summary: Gotta Catch'Em All Again! Join Ash, his mother, and Professor Oak as they travel to a mysterious isle for a tournament. Along the way, they meet new friends, encounter new battle challenges and unlock the isle's deepest, darkest secrets...
1. Prologue

_AN: Hey readers. We know you promised this in March but things have been rather slow recently._

_But anyhow, here's the new adventure of Ash, his mom, and our favorite Pokemon professor, and we dig into the mysteries of Natsuia Isle. Starting now!_

**_(Disclaimer: NashWalker and I don't own Pokemon and it's characters! They are owned by Game Freak and Nintendo!)_**

The scene opens to a distant view of the Pokémon world in space. As we close in on the planet, a woman's voice is heard.

_The world of Pokémon is truly a wonder. The planet is filled with countless species of these magnificent creatures with astounding powers. Some live in the sky._

Hundreds of Flying-type Pokémon are scene flying in the sky.

_Some live beneath the ocean._

Dozens of Water-type Pokémon are seen swimming in the seas.

_Some travel the world._

Mewtwo, Mew, and Lucario are seen gliding through the mountains with Entei, Suicune, and Raikou following with leaps. Other legendary Pokémon from other regions soon follow

_And some exist only in dreams._

With that we see a Jirachi and several Unown, in some sort of dream realm.

_In addition to the Pokémon, there are also billions of humans who live together with them. On one hand, there are those who mistreat Pokémon, or intend to exploit them for their powers and abilities._

Teams Rocket, Aqua, Magma, Galactic, Plasma, and Flare, are all shown capturing, stealing, or experimenting on Pokémon.

_On the other hand, for the most part, there are humans that genuinely care for Pokémon and wish to befriend and battle together with them. There are three such humans that I know._

Just then, a familiar looking boy with an also familiar yellow mouse Pokémon appeared walking along a road.

_Every since his tenth birthday, Ash Ketchum has countlessly pursued his dream of being a Pokémon master. He, with his faithful, long time partner, Pikachu, has travelled through many regions, catching new Pokémon, and making many new friends along the way._

All of Ash's Pokémon and past travelling partners appear together.

_His mother, Delia, is a kind caring woman, who always lends support to her son, as well as any person or Pokémon she knows. She never fails to provide encouragement or caring to those in need._

Delia is shown standing in front of her house.

_And there's Samuel Oak, the Pokémon Professor of the Kanto region. A researcher at heart, he has been fascinated with Pokémon since his own childhood. He always has the right advice for any Pokemon, of any type, species, or region. He, also, like Ash maintains a great sense of morality and truth._

Oak is shown in front of his lab with his Rotom with him.

_Together, these three are about to have the biggest adventure of their dreams…and they aren't even aware of it._

The scene then cuts to some kind of canyons where a woman is sitting near the wall of the canyon as she stares something offscreen.

She then chuckles in a dry tone and says, "Ironic. I wanted you three to stay out of this. Yet..."

It revealed that she's staring at the three weapons leaning at the nearby rock, namely a sword, a staff, and some kind of axe.

"Destiny says it needs you," she finished. "And wants you to finish what you've started."

**Prologue: Arrival**

In some kind of cabin suite, a black-haired boy is packing up his things into his backpack as his yellow mouse Pokemon watched in excitement.

He's wearing a red and blue shirt vest, a blue shirt, black jeans, dark green, fingerless gloves, and red and black shoes.

As he's continue packing, the loudspeaker boomed into his room as the female announcer behind it declares, _"Attention to all passengers, we are reaching our destination. Please prepare your belongings to avoid losing them upon disembarking."_

"Well, buddy. I hope you're ready for all of this," the boy said to his Pokemon as he puts on his new hat, which is red and blue, with a purple Pokeball symbol on it. "It's too bad I have to put my Kalos journey on hiatus and leave Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie for a while, but at least my mom and the Professor are here."

_"Pika!" _the yellow mouse Pokemon cried as he jumps onto his trainer's shoulder.

"Come on, they are waiting for us outside," he said as he grabs his backpack and heads off outside the cabin.

Outside, he meets a woman with auburn ponytailed hair and wears a pink shirt and white short shorts, and flat shoes and a 50 year old man wearing a tropical shirt and kahki brown shorts and sandals.

"Mom, Professor!," he called out to them.

"Ash, there you are!," Ash's mother, Delia said. "So excited about the island tournament?"

"You bet! Pikachu and I are gonna win the whole thing, isn't that right buddy?"

"_Pika-chu!_"

"Well, I hope there's some new Pokemon for me to research," Oak said. "Maybe some that the rest of the world has never even seen."

"Well, I just hope to relax on the beach," Delia said. "It's been a while since I had a vacation."

_"Attention, passengers,"_ the captain said. _"We are approaching Natuisa Isle."_

Ash rushed to the end of the ship and glanced out to sea. The island was even more beautiful than he had anticipated: Palm trees, a white, sandy shore, people and Pokemon, playing and training together in perfect harmony.

"It's beautiful," Deila gasped.

"It's unbelievable," Oak put in.

"It's perfect," Ash added. "And I can't wait for the tournament!"

"Well, Ash you sure know how to get excited," Oak said.

"Well, that's Ash," she said.

Once the boat docked, the three walked off, exited the pier and headed to the Pokemon center, still chatting about what they were gonna do on the island.

"So, I see the island really is paradise," Oak said. "Wonder why we never heard of it until Ash got that invitation to the tournament."

"Hmm, maybe they only invite the best, and Ash is one of the best," Delia said as she turned to her son. "I bet you're gonna do great in that tournament."

"You know it!," Ash said with glee.

The trio then headed to the Pokemon Center from port to officially register for the tournament. Ash got even more excited with every little step he took.

"We're gonna train our hardest and give our best, to anyone who comes our way aren't we, Pikachu," he asked his best friend.

"Pi-Pikachu," Pikachu answered.

"Wow, Ash seems even more energized than before," Oak said.

"Well, Ash always goes for the win," Delia pointed out. "And even though he doesn't always get it, he never gives up. Just like his father."

"Yeah, you know, it sort of reminds me of my battle crusading days."

"And mine. But we're probably too old to start that up again," Delia said.

"Yeah, it's been many years since either of us battled like Ash."

Just then they all suddenly bumped right into a woman with brunette long hair, black jacket, white blouse, long business pants, and high heels.

"You can't stay in the sidelines forever," she said to the two adults before continuing on her way, leaving them both looking on in wonder.

"What was that about?," Ash asked.

"I wish we knew," Oak said.

As they went to the counter, the woman then mutters to herself, "What are they doing in here anyway?"

At the front desk, Ash spoke to Nurse Joy.

"Hello, I'm Ash Ketchum, I'm here to register for the Nastuia Isle Pokemon Tournament," he said.

"May I see your trainer's license," Nurse Joy asked. Ash handed it to her, and she began typing on the computer. After a few minutes, she handed Ash his license back. "Thank you, you are now registered for the tournament."

"All right, you hear that Pikachu?!"

"Pika-Pi," Pikachu responded as Ash looked on.

"By the way, where's Mimie?" Oak asked to Delia.

"Oh, I decided to leave him at home to look after things," Delia answered.

"Yeah, same with Tracey," Oak said. "Someone has to look after the lab after all."

However, as Ash runs off to see some trainers in a Pokemon battle, he bumps into a girl wearing a down hoodie vest, which he apologized, "I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry," she said as she picks up her bag, along with some dropped Pokeballs, which Ash noticed.

"Hey, are you a Pokemon trainer?"

Seeing the Pokeballs, the girls realized this and blushes as she says, "N-No! I'm just here to give this to my oth- I mean my friend. I-I need to go, bye!"

She then took off before Ash can even stop her.

"Hey, wait!," he shouted, but the girl just kept running. "What was that all about?"

"_Pika-Pika_," Pikachu replied.

"Hey, that reminds me, I'll need a full team to compete in the tournment! And the only Pokemon I brought was you!"

"_PI-Pikachu!_"

"Well, even though I only have you, buddy, doesn't mean we can't find new Pokemon to be our friends and partners," Ash said to Pikachu. "Right, buddy?"

_"Pikachu!" _the mouse Pokemon said in determination.

"We better check in to our rooms, Ash," Oak said to the trainer.

"Make sure you meet us at the Peak Wills Hotel," Delia said to her son.

"We will, Mom!"

As they went off to their separate ways, the woman from before then secretly watches them from afar.

"So they have arrived, just as I thought," the woman said to herself.

As she continues to watch, tears somehow start to shed in her eyes.

_"I wish... you three... are not here..."_

_**"The deeper the mystery, the greater the adventure."**_

**Pokemon: Mysteries of Natuisa Isle**

Meanwhile, in the forest on the island, many sets of seemingly glowing eyes appeared in the darkness. Seconds later, the creatures whose eyes they belonged to slowly, but surely began to emerge from the forest, apparently having been called or disturbed by something.

_End: So the heroes have arrived and the mystery has just begun. What's next to come? Find out next time!_


	2. Entity

_A/N: Time for my babbling! I first came up with this fic when I have a dream of Ash, Professor Oak, and Delia Ketchum wandering around some kind of island filled with strange things happening such as floating stones, sewer that was converted into an arena and them fighting monsters without Pokemon. Well, I tend to get strange dreams a lot. A curse of being an imaginative girl..._

_Anyways, last time, Ash and co. have arrived in Natuisa Isle! Can he catch a whole team of Pokemon before the tournament? Let's find out with Chapter 1!_

**Pokemon: Mysteries of Natuisa Isle**

**Chapter 1: Entity**

After learning of some Pokemon living in a forest near the port and mountains and caves after by a tour guide, Ash wasted no time but to ran into the forest with Pikachu in tow on his shoulder.

"Alright, we know the basic rules. Weaken them with all our might and capture them with a Pokeball. If it's full health, it will escape. And if we paralyze it, it gives us more chance to capture it. Right?" Ash said to his partner.

_"Pika Pika!" _Pikachu said with determination.

"Well, what are we waiting for? It's time to catch us some new Pokemon!"

With that, he left the forest with excitement, starting their search for a full team.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu quickly found himself in a battle with a Rufflet. The Eaglet Pokémon flew through the air and tried to hit Pikachu with a Gust attack.

"Pikachu, stand your ground!," Ash commanded. Pikachu held its own against the attack. Rufflet then flew in with a Peck attack.

"Dodge it!," Ash said. Pikachu complied by jumping over Rufflet before it could meet it's mark. "Now hit it with Thunderbolt!"

"_**Pika-Chuuuuuu!,**_" Pikachu roared as it let out a Thunderbolt that hit Rufflet directly and sent him flying towards the ground.

"Pokeball, go!," Ash said as he threw an empty Pokeball at the falling Pokemon. Rufflet entered and struggled in the Pokeball for a while before giving up and allowing it's capture. Ash picked up the Pokeball.

"That's one."

* * *

Later, Ash and Pikachu were near a pond battling a Poliwag. The Tadpole Pokemon shot a Bubble Beam at Pikachu.

"Dodge, Pikachu, and then close in!," Ash commanded. Pikachu dodged the attack and then quickly closed in on Poliwag as close as possible. "Now, Iron Tail!"

With that, Pikachu quickly hit Poliwag with Iron Tail, heavily damaging it.

"Now finish it up with Electro Ball!"

Pikachu then formed a ball of electric power and shot it at the Poliwag, hitting it directly and knocking it out.

"Go, Pokeball!," Ash cried as he lobbed a Pokeball at it. Poliwag entered and struggled in the Pokeball for a just few seconds before allowing it's capture. Ash picked up the Pokeball.

"That's two."

* * *

Next, Ash and Pikachu were on a beach, battling a Growlithe. The Puppy Pokémon had proven to be more than a match for Pikachu as it charged with Flame Wheel.

"Pikachu, counter that with Volt Tackle!," Ash commanded. Pikachu charged itself with electricity as it ran for a tackle. The two attack collided in a large explosion, knocking both Pokemon back. However, Growlithe had been left paralyzed by the Volt Tackle's effects.

"Alright, let's finish it up with an Electro Ball!"

Pikachu then formed a ball of electric power and shot it at the Growlithe, hitting it directly and knocking it out.

"Go, Pokeball!," Ash cried as he lobbed a Pokeball at it. Growlithe entered and struggled in the Pokeball for several minutes before giving up and allowing it's capture. Ash picked up the Pokeball.

"That's three."

* * *

Then, Ash and Pikachu were on a grassy plain, battling a Shroomish. The Mushroom Pokémon let out a Stun Spore attack, which Pikachu quickly dodged.

"We gotta end this before that Shroomish scores a hit!," Ash said. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu then ran at top speed at Shroomish and hit it directly, sending it flying into a tree. Shroomish struggled to get up, before collapsing, knocked out.

"Pokeball, let's go!," Ash cried as he lobbed a Pokeball at it. Shroomish entered and struggled in the Pokeball for about a minute before giving up and allowing it's capture. Ash picked up the Pokeball.

"That's four."

* * *

Finally, Ash and Pikachu were at a cave, battling a very rare Riolu. The Emanation Pokémon and Pikachu were hitting each other over and over with Quick Attacks, neither which dealt any real damage to each other. Just then, Riolu's Quick Attack missed it's mark leaving it wide open.

"Now Pikachu, let's wrap this up! Thunderbolt!"

"_**Pika-Chuuuuuu!,**_" Pikachu roared as it let out a Thunderbolt that hit Riolu directly, knocking it out.

"Pokeball, go!," Ash said as he threw an empty Pokeball. Riolu entered and struggled in the Pokeball for a little over a minute before giving up and allowing it's capture. Ash picked up the Pokeball.

"That's five. And Pikachu makes six. I've got my full team!"

"Pi-Pikachu!"

* * *

In Peak Wills Hotel, Professor Oak and Delia just finished checking into their rooms when they run into Ash, who is super excited at what he has got.

"Mom, Professor! Guess what?"

"What is it, Ash?," Delia asked.

"I just caught a whole bunch of new Pokemon to participate in the tournament!"

"Really?," Oak asked. "Which ones did you catch?"

"How about I'll show you?" Ash said as he pulls out his new Pokemon's Pokeballs and throws them in the air. "Come on out, everyone!"

With white flashes of lights, Riolu, Rufflet, Shroomish, Growlithe, and Poliwag came out of their Pokeballs in glee.

"Wow, they're all amazing!," Delia said as she pet Growlithe's head and let Rufflet nibble on her finger.

"Indeed, and quite a balanced team you have here, Ash," Oak agreed as he looked over Shroomish and Poliwag. Then he saw Riolu and beamed. "And this Riolu, a very rare Pokemon indeed. You sure were lucky to catch this one."

"Thanks, Professor," Ash said.

"So you think they'll be at their tip-top shape for the big event?"

"Well, the tournament won't start until 2 days, so that's enough time to train them in time for it," Ash said.

"I hope you can give it your all in the tournament, Ash," Delia said with delight.

"Don't worry, I won't disappoint you, Mom!"

"_Pi-Pikachu!,_" Pikachu agreed.

While they talked, Poliwag noticed that Growlithe was standing on it's tail. It yanked and pulled until it finally came free, but it end up slamming itself right into Rufflet. Rufflet, annoyed, then started pecking at Poliwag, who then ran off and out of the hotel with Rufflet still chasing and pecking it.

"Hey, Poliwag, Rufflet! Get back here!," Ash said as he and the others saw it.

"You best go get them before they get in trouble, Ash," Delia suggested.

"I agree, Mom."

Ash then returned the rest of his team to their balls, before running after his two fighting Pokemon, with Pikachu close behind. They soon caught up with the two, who were now in a full fledged fight. Pikachu immediately got in between them and put an end to their feud.

"Good job Pikachu. And you two, you shouldn't run off or fight like that, okay."

Poliwag and Rufflet looked down in shame, as Ash then comforted them.

"It's okay, now return."

After calming and returning his Pokemon into his Pokeballs, Ash decided to return to the hotel when he hears a mysterious voice.

_"Do you to want to discover what's so special about this isle?"_

"Huh? Who's there?" Ash said in a cautious tone as Pikachu prepared to give off his Thunderbolt.

Unknown to them, a girl wearing some kind of hooded kimono is standing behind them, which the two are quickly surprised when they turned around to see her.

_"Do you know why are really here?"_

"Huh? I'm only here for a Pokemon tournament," Ash answered in confusion.

_"Yes, but what is your true reason you're really here?" _the girl said with a mysterious tone. _"Why are you really here with your loved ones and not your travelling friends?"_

"Why? Well I–uh, I…I don't really know why," Ash replied with much uncertainty.

Seeing he has no answers, the girl somehow magically creates some kind of a yellow thunder-shaped badge with a patch of red on the top and a patch of purple on the bottom.

_"This badge will be the key to your answers," _the girl said as she telekinetically gives the badge to the confused trainer. _"Guard it with your life. It will be your pass to another realm and your lifeline in this island."_

"Pass? Lifeline?," Ash asked confused. "What do you mean by this?"

However, the girl disappears in thin air as her voice echoes around the forest, _"I'll be waiting to the other side..."_

"What was that all about?," Ash said as he looked at the badge in his hand.

"_Pikachu_," Pikachu said. Ash clipped the badge to the inside of his vest as he stood deep in thought for a moment.

"What did she mean by this being my pass to another realm and my lifeline in this island?"

"_Pika-Pika_."

"Well anyhow, we'd better get back to the hotel," Ash said as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and they both started to walk back.

* * *

Back in Peak Wills Hotel, the two are still waiting for Ash's return, with Ash's mother became worried about him. However, her worries have disappeared when her son returned with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Sorry about that," Ash sheepishly said.

"So did you get Poliwag and Rufflet back?," Oak asked.

"Yep, and everything's all good. And we start training for the tournament first thing tomorrow morning."

"That's great, dear," Delia said. "I bet you and your new Pokemon are gonna do great!"

"With enough training, we sure are!"

While they are chatting, a 37 year-old man in a blue business suit, with a black tie, and black dress shoes is checking into a hotel when he saw the three chatting. Curious, he approaches them and says, "Sorry for intruding. You seemeed to be tourists like me."

"Well, sort of," Ash said. "I'm here for the isle's Pokemon tournament."

"And we're both here for the vacation," Delia said.

"So you might say we are tourists, in a way," Oak finished.

"I see. Well, my name is Edward Renovo. If you're interested, I recommend sightseeing in this island first," he said. "There are many interesting relics and tourist attractions in here that many people will want to see it and change their lives forever."

"What do you mean 'change their lives forever'?" Ash asked in confusion.

"You'll just have to wait and see for yourself."

With that, Edward left the hotel with a smile on his face, as if he's looking forward to seeing them again.

"Well, that was weird," Ash said, wondering about their encounter.

"He seemed rather nice," Delia said.

"Wonder what he meant by 'change their lives forever'?," Oak said.

"Me too," Ash wondered.

Suddenly, they heard some fighting and marching noises outside the hotel. There, they saw some people gathered at some kind of recruitment event as some kind of leader of the group holding a microphone in his hand declared to the tourists and residents, "The time is now to stand into the battlefield! Use whatever you have as weapons, even your Pokemon, and help us rule this island and create a better place for all of us!"

"What is he talking about? And what's this about 'ruling this isle'?" Delia asked in worry and confusion.

"I don't know, but one thing's for certain. That guy thinks Pokemon are weapons!" Ash replied in anger.

"Now, if you want to join this change, present your passes and lend us your strength!" the leader continued as flyers blew off behind him and a big poster saying **"JOIN THE CHANGE WITH THE NATUISA ISLE REFIXTURE GUILD!**" As we will one day create an island of true strength!"

The crowd cheered on as Ash looked on clearly disgusted at this demonstration.

"Now hold on…," Ash began to protest, before Delia stopped him.

"Wait, Ash," Delia said, stopping her son. "Let's not do anything hasty."

"Yes, in fact we best return to our rooms," Oak suggested.

They were about to leave when...

"WHAT IS THIS?!"

"Huh?"

They turned around to see a young woman being pushed by an angry group member.

"Look at this! This woman's got a puny little Plusle and Minun!," the member said. "If her choice of Pokemon are these little weaklings, I betcha her battling skills are even worse!"

"Hey, my Pokemon are just fine!," the woman said.

"Yeah," a young man who was with her said. "How dare you judge her like this! You don't even know her!"

"Yeah, we know her! And we know you too!," another member snapped. "You're the kind who's friends to these weaklings! So let me show you what we do to guys like you!"

With that, the guild supporter, punched the man in the face knocking him down, and the rest of group started beating and kicking him.

"Hey, stop it!," Ash said as he rushed to stop the guild supporters. "Leave him alone!"

"Ash, wait!" Delia said.

"It's too dangerous," Oak said as many other trainers rushed in to break up the commotion. The rest of the guild supporters then began to push around the other trainers in the same manner, and nothing was being done to stop it. Enraged upon seeing this, Ash ran off into the forest before anyone could stop him, with Pikachu close behind.

* * *

In the forest, Ash angrily runs through the trees with Pikachu following him in worry as he stops in his tracks and said, "Pokemon are supposed to be our teammates and friends! We work together, we fight together! How come those jerks never knew that in the first place?!"

_"Pika..."_ Pikachu said in worry.

"But don't worry, when the time comes, I'll give them a payback for hurting both the Pokemon and the Pokemon trainers' feelings about them."

Just then, in the distance, Pikachu noticed a light not far away from them. Curious, he ran over to see what it was.

"Hey Pikachu, where–," he started to say before he saw the light in the distance. "Whoa, what is that?"

Not thinking twice, Ash followed Pikachu towards the light.

* * *

Meanwhile not far away from Ash's location, Oak and Delia are trying to find him after he ran off in anger.

"Ash! Ash!" Delia called out to her son in worry. "Where could he be?"

"Ash! Pikachu!," Oak called out. "Where are they?"

"It's all my fault. I never should have let him hear what those Guild people said," Delia said as tears formed in her eyes.

"No, don't blame yourself," Oak said. "I actually agree with Ash on this: using Pokemon to push people around and take over is abominable. But don't worry, we will find him, Delia."

"I hope so."

Suddenly, they saw Pikachu and then Ash running off somewhere.

"Ash!," Delia said as she ran after her son.

"Delia, wait up for me!," Oak said he followed.

* * *

Back with Ash, he managed to catch up with Pikachu as he stops at the middle of the forest.

"Where is it, Pikachu?" he asked to her partner Pokemon, which Pikachu points in front of him.

When he saw where Pikachu is pointing, he was surprised that a mysterious aura spreading throughout the middle of forest.

"Whoa, what is that?" Ash said as he stares at the aura in awe.

However, when he continues to stare at it, he slowly falls into the trance due to the aura. Then, Oak and Delia was able to reach him as they catch their breath until they saw Ash starts to approach the aura in a trance, much to Pikachu and the adults' shock.

"Ash, no!" Delia said, now horrified at what he was doing.

"Don't touch that!" Oak added as they try to stop him.

However, their path was suddenly blocked by the same hooded girl that Ash met before.

"Hey you, move!," Oak snapped.

"Get out the way, please!," Delia said. The girl opened the palms of her hands and two badges floated out of her hands and towards the two. Delia took the first one, which was a pink star with a small white gem in the middle and golden-colored tips. Oak took the second one, which was a silver crescent moon, with a black outline, and a small patch of gold on bottom.

"_Join him,_" the girl said, at which Oak and Delia fell under the same trance as Ash and walked towards the aura with him. Seeing this, Pikachu tried to stop them, by pulling them and calling to them but they paid no mind. Eventually, all four figures (Pikachu reluctantly) entered the glowing aura and vanished.

_A/N: Wow, this mystery just gets deeper and deeper! What is on the other side of that aura, and how does it tie into the earlier mysteries? Find out when the next chapter arrives, soon!_


	3. Aura

_A/N: Okay, another rambling from me. So, I'm imaginative, I know. But another curse about being imaginative girl... Imagination overdose... Ugh, I really hate it when that happens sometimes, it looks like my head is almost having a biggest headache of all!_

_..._

_Okay, I'll stop rambling now. Last time, Ash and his loved ones got sucked into a mysterious aura. What happened to them now? Let's find out as we go to Chapter 2!_

**Pokemon: Mysteries of Natuisa Isle**

**Chapter 2: Aura**

"Ugh…," Ash groaned as he opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a dark, creepy-looking forest, with trees that looked like evil faces, and some glowing eyes peering down at them. "Where am I?"

He then noticed Pikachu lying next to him, and his mom and Oak a bit further away.

"Pikachu! Mom! Professor!," Ash said as he crawled over to them and shook them until they woke up.

"Pika?," Pikachu said as it woke.

"Ash?," Delia said as she sat up.

"Where are we?," Oak asked.

"I don't know, but something tells me that we could be in trouble," Ash said.

"What makes you say that, Ash?," Delia asked.

"That," Ash said, as he pointed at a space in the darkness. Immediately, a bunch of seemingly glowing eyes appeared in the shadows. Before any of them could react, a bunch of shadow creatures dashed out from the darkness right at them.

"RUN!," Ash screamed as the four quickly did just that with the shadowy creatures right behind them.

* * *

When they managed to evade the creatures and finally get out of the forest, Ash, Delia, and Oak then catch their breath until they saw a dark port town with the sky is dark red and blue.

"Where are we?" Delia said in horror. "This isn't Sirias Town!"

"Ash, we told you to keep away from that aura!," Oka scolded Ash. "You should never just approach something that's so out of the ordinary like that!"

"Professor, I remember the aura, but I don't remember approaching it," Ash said.

"And come to think of it, I can't remember how we even got here," Delia said.

"Me neither," Oak added. " But I know it's got something to do with that aura!"

However, they are interrupted when an explosion not far away from where they are. Out of the smoke is a young man wielding some kind of spear with a bulky man jumped out of the smoke, wielding some kind of hammer as he shouts to the man, "You're not getting away, shrimp!"

"What the?!" Ash said in disbelief.

"What in the world?!," Oak asked bewildered. The men then ran at each other and clashed weapons repeatedly in a vicious stalemate.

Then, the bulky man somehow fires a laser from his bracer, causing the man to dodge while he fired another laser with his own laser, which his opponent blocks it with his hammer.

"No way!" the man said in shock.

"Too weak! I can beat you this easily!" the bulky man said as he charged in his his hammer.

"No! I won't lose! Not here, not now!"

The two men then fired the lasers from their respective bracers on their arms at each other as the quickly circled around the area. Most of these blasts collided with each other and exploded, while others hit the background, destroying much of it. Ash, Delia, and Oak, all took cover behind several rocks.

"Who are these people?," Delia asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think I wanna meet either of them in person," Oak said.

"Me neither, we should get out of here now!," Ash suggested.

The three ran off while the two men continued clashing and locking their weapons together. Eventually, the young man missed a parry, and seeing an opening, the bulky man made ten quick strikes on his chest. The young man screamed in shock and pain and keeled over backwards before suddenly vanishing into thin air. The burly man smirked deviously at his victory.

"No way!," Ash gasped in shock and horror.

"Oh dear," Oak gasped in the same way.

"Oh my…," Delia gasped as she accidentally squealed in shock. She tried to cover her mouth, but too late as the burly man noticed their direction.

Smirking deviously, he flashes some kind of cracked glass-shaped badge on his black leather vest as he says, "Let's see who's my next opponent's gonna be."

His badge then emit a black light, which somehow caused something in Ash, Delia, and Oak's pockets to glow red, pink, and blue, respectively.

"What the?," Ash said as the three took out their glowing badges and looked at them.

"What is this?," Delia asked.

"What does it mean?," Oak asked as well. Just then, the burly man suddenly popped up right in of them, and noticed their glowing badges.

"So, you three are also Chosen, huh? They're choosing them weaker and punier everyday," the bulky man said. "No matter! I will crush your badges like I did with that guy back there!"

He then raises his badge in the air, creating a beam in the sky as the trio's badges also glowed and followed, colliding into each other as the sky turns into mixed colors of dark red, purple, pink, and silver. And all of the sudden, people from the rooftops somehow cheered upon seeing the sky's colors changed, shouting out, "BATTLE! BATTLE! BATTLE!"

"Battle?," Delia asked in shock.

"I don't think they mean Pokemon Battle this time," Oak said.

"You think they mean 'battle' as in…," Ash started to say in realization.

Then before they can react, the burly man quickly smashes the ground with his hammer, creating an earthquake that caused the three to fell off balance. Ash quickly got up and confronted the man angrily.

"Hey you!," he shouted. "If you want to battle me, then fine! But you leave my Mom and Professor Oak out of this, you hear me?!"

"_Pi-Pikachu!,_" Pikachu said as it jumped in and it's cheeks flashed with electricity.

"Sorry squirt, but no can do! I challenged all three of you, so all of you have to fight!," he said as he ran in, swinging his hammer aggressively at the three who were forced to dodge each at every turn.

"That's it! I'm going to teach him not to mess with both my Mom and Professor! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered to his Pikachu, which he did and shoots the said attack on the man. However, he blocked it with his hammer, leaving no scratch of it.

"What?!"

"You have to do better than that!" the man shouted before swinging his hammer into the mouse Pokemon, causing it to be sent flying into the ground hard.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted in horror.

* * *

Meanwhile inside one of the buildings in town, a man in a business suit is watching the battle through a hologram coming out of his badge when a familiar man from before entered the lobby-like room.

"I thought you're planning to rest back at reality, Edward," the man said to his new guest.

"Just going to watch a few battles, that's all," Edward Renovo said to the man. "Who's in the ring this time?"

The man then shows the hologram to Edward as he says, "Rick Golram aka "The Human Golem" is battling a young Pokemon trainer, a woman, and some kind of Pokemon Professor."

Upon taking a closer look, Edward recognized Rick's opponents and says, "I see that they managed to enter this world, too. Although, I only expect the trainer to enter and not his escorts."

"You know them?"

"I didn't get their names yet, but I met them a hour ago," Edward explained. "But since they are faced with an aggressive veteran, I have a feeling this won't end well."

"I know."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the battle, Ash, Delia, and Oak continued to run and dodge Rick's attacks. Ash was ordering his Pikachu to counterattack, but Rick blocked every attack and struck back even harder. Suddenly Ash tripped and fell to the ground, leaving wide open for an attack.

"Gotcha now!," Rick sneered as he charged in for an attack

_"Oh-no, what do I do!" _Ash thought in horror._ "T-This isn't a battle. It's a massacre!"_

With a swing from Rick's hammer, Ash screamed in horror as his loved ones shouted, "Ash, no!/_Pikapi!_"

However...

* * *

_"It's now time to fight back," _a girl's voice said.

"Huh?"

_"I have given you knowledge to fight as yourselves. It's all up to you on how you use it. Good luck..."_

_**"Hearts of Hope."**_

* * *

All of the sudden, Rick's attack was suddenly reflected back, causing him to thrown by the reflected attack and crashed into a nearby wall.

"What the?!" the burly man shouted in horror as he saw red and purple aura enveloping Ash, causing the people who are watching the fight are now shellshocked at this.

As Oak and Delia are also shocked at this, they are also respectively enveloped in silver and gold aura and pink and white aura around them. Confused, the three simultaneously pulled out the source of the aura, which are their badges as they glowed very bright, causing the aura around them to gathered into their hands.

As the light dispersed, Ash opens his eyes to see a broadsword with a silver blade, a red-lightning bolt shaped hilt, and a purple ruby in the hilt, which he says, "What the heck?!"

Oak opens his eyes next and was shocked to see a pole axe with a black haft, and a silver head with a crescent moon engraved in it.

Delia opens her eyes last was also shocked to see star-shaped gem staff, with a pink gem, a white haft and with a special design around the gem, at which she says, "Where did this come from?!"

As the three stared at their new weapons in awe, Rick became irritated at this and shouts, "You might able to get your weapons, but no matter what you will do, I will crush them and your badges along with them!"

He then about to charge into Ash again, until he noticed him and unknowingly swings his sword, creating a wave onto the man and hits him, sending him flying to another building.

"Whoa! Did I just do that?!," Ash gasped in utter surprise.

"_Pika-Pipi!,_" Pikachu said, also surprised.

As the burly man tries to recover, Oak and Delia run up to him in worry.

"Ash, are you all right?" Delia asked in worry.

"Now I see," Ash said. "I think know why we were given these weapons. Try yours out."

"Okay," Delia said as she pointed her staff at a nearby boulder. A bright pink beam shot out of the gem and vaporized the boulder instantly. "Wow!"

Oak then swung his poleaxe into the ground, causing an earthquake that split part of the ground in half.

"Amazing!," Oak said in amazement. "Perhaps we could use these in combat."

"Perhaps," Delia said.

"Then let's use them to fight that guy!," Ash shouted.

"But I'm not for this kind of battling!," Oak said in protest.

"Me neither!," Delia added in agreement.

"We have no choice! It's either this or we will never able to go back!" Ash said to his loved ones as he took a battle stance.

"You may be right, Ash," Oak said as he did the same.

"Then let's get it over with!," Delia agreed as she followed suit. Just then, Pikachu suddenly glowed with a bright yellow light and became a ball of yellow energy.

"Pikachu," Ash said puzzled as the energy ball suddenly merged into his sword, changing it into a lightning-shaped blade sword. "Whoa, that's incredible."

"So you punks have weapons after all, huh?," Rick snarled, having recovered from the attack. "No matter, I'll crush you all anyways!"

"Let's take him together!," Ash said as Rick charged at them, swinging his hammer. Just he swung it at them, they raised their weapons and blocked the attack together. Rick was stunned at how they'd managed to do that.

"That's not possible!," he exclaimed in shock. Delia then broke the weapon lock and quickly blasted him across his chest with her staff, stunning him.

"_What?!,_" Rick thought as he stumbled backwards. Oak then slammed his poleaxe into the ground, causing a large earthquake with a beam of energy surging through it at Rick. The burst of energy hit Rick, knocking him on his back. Ash then took the opportunity and jumped into the air with his sword. Then, with the blade pointed down, he descended and landed a sharp blow through Rick's chest. Rick screamed in shock and surprise before vanishing into thin air like his previous opponent.

Upon seeing Rick disappeared, the people are stunned and shocked at his defeat. Then they all suddenly burst into cheers at the three for the downfall of Rick. Back in the building, Edward is watching it, now impressed, as his ally was shocked about this.

"D-Did those three...?!" the man said in shock.

"Yes and that trainer managed to figure out the true power of the Clashed. I have to admit, they are somehow interesting Chosen I ever seen," Edward said with a smile.

"So... Will you recruit them?"

"Not now. I have a feeling those three have other reasons. They even lack interest about this."

"I see," the man said before he continues to watch the hologram.

* * *

Back at the city, Ash, Delia, and Oak panted in exhaustion.

"We…did it," Ash said before all three fainted from exhaustion of battle.

* * *

He puts his badge in his jacket as Edward says, "Well, there's no sense on continue watching. Let's go back. Everyone's waiting for us."

"Yes sir," the man said before leaving the lobby.

However, Edward continues to think about the battle until he says, "Hmm... Those three are somehow invited in here, but not for the prize. Why are they here for?"

As he left the building, he was unknowingly watched by a woman in a business suit, who is staring at him discreetly.

* * *

_"Fighting is one way to earn your dream._

_But fighting can destroy it._

_How many lives are lost to this battle?_

_Can we restore it?_

_Or destroy it?"_

* * *

Waking up in cold sweat, Ash gasped in a horrified manner until he realized that he's in his hotel suite with Pikachu by his side, somehow realized that he just woke up.

"Was that a dream?" Ash asked to himself. "Can't be. I don't remember going back here and it felt very real back there."

He glanced at Pikachu, who had also woken up, and was similarly disturbed.

"You have the same dream, buddy?"

"_Pika,_" Pikachu said nodding it's head.

"Come on, let's go find Mom and the Professor," Ash said. He and Pikachu then exited their suite, just in time to see Oak and Delia emerge from their respective rooms, just as rattled as him.

"You guys have the same dream?," Ash asked.

"That we were in some other world and got attacked by a big, burly, evil man?," Delia asked.

"That we had these badges that became weapons that we used to defeat the said man?," Oak echoed.

"Yeah, just like-," Ash said as he reached into his pocket and suddenly felt something familiar. Gulping, he pulled out his hand to find…the lightning bolt shaped badge!

"What the?!," he said shocked, as Oak and Delia gasped in shock too. "So it wasn't a dream."

"Then if it wasn't then, what's going on here?," Delia asked confused and somewhat frightened. "And what did that man mean by Chosen?"

"It definitely must be connected to these badges," Ash theorized, as he held up his badge. "And that girl."

"In that case, there's much more to the isle than we anticipated," Oak said as he and Delia pulled out their badges and looked at them. The three stared at them for a quite a while, pondering what it all meant.

Just then, Ash's stomach growled, snapping them out of their thoughts.

"Whoa, I'm hungry," he exclaimed.

"So am I," Delia said.

"Well, what do you say we get dressed, head down to the hotel restaurant and get some breakfast," Oak suggested. "That'll take our minds of things for a while."

"Good idea," Ash said.

"I'll get dress right away," Delia said as they all returned to their rooms.

* * *

After they dressed up and go down to have breakfast at the hotel restaurant, they saw a 12-13-year old boy who had short brown hair, and wore a green shirt with a PokeBall symbol on it, beige shorts, and brown sneakers, giving a group of Pokemon with him a quick grooming with brushes and combs when he noticed Pikachu on Ash's shoulder.

"Hey, mind if I see your Pikachu for a second?" the boy asked to Ash.

"Sure," Ash said. The boy took Pikachu in his hands and took a close look at him.

"Well, from the looks of it, you've trained this Pikachu exceptionally well," the boy said, impressed.

"Thanks. He's actually my buddy and partner," Ash said. "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

"I'm Alan Kenny from Celadon City," the boy introduced himself. "I'm guessing you're here for the tournament, right?"

"Yeah. We just got an invite and decided to postpone our journey to join," Ash explained. "Professor Oak and my Mom tagged along for some research and a vacation, respectively.

"Wait! Professor Oak? THE Professor Oak?!" Alan asked in shock.

"That would be me, my boy," Oak said confirming Alan's wonders.

"And I'm Ash's mother, Delia," Delia introduced herself.

"Pleased to meet you," Alan replied as he turned back to Oak. "And Professor, I've heard so much about you, your Pokemon research, even your poetry. I think it's all genius!"

"Well, I'm flattered," Oak said as he noticed Alan's party. "So why not introduce us to your Pokemon?"

"Sure. Hey guys, come over here," he called out. A Shinx, a Haunter, a Talonflame, a Vivilion, an Espurr, and a Natu all approached them.

"Ah, an impressive group indeed," Oak surmised as he, Ash, and Delia looked over the party. Pikachu then began to play with Shinx.

"Well, looks like Pikachu has a new friend," Ash said. "And the rest of your Pokemon look really strong, Alan."

"They are," Alan said. "I know a lot about Pokemon care, and grooming."

"Reminds me of a certain old friend of yours, huh Ash?," Delia said.

"Yeah, I know," Ash said, knowing which friend she meant.

* * *

Later, at the hotel restaurant, the Three Courses, which was an all-you-can-eat-buffet restaurant for both humans and Pokemon, Ash, Alan, Delia, Oak, and all of Ash and Alan's Pokemon were eating breakfast at an outside table, and the three were getting to know Alan a little better.

"So Alan, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?," Oak asked.

"Well, I'm from Cyllage City in the Kalos region originally," Alan said. "I've so far competed in the Kalos, Kanto, and Unova Leagues, but couldn't crack any higher than the Top 16 in any of them."

"Hey, I competed the Kanto and Unova Leagues too, along with the Orange, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Johto Leagues and the Kanto Battle Frontier too," Ash said.

"Wow, you really get around! You win any of them?"

"Just the Orange League and Battle Frontier. But even the losses don't stop me from getting my dream as a Pokemon Master!"

"Glad to hear you say that! That's sort of my dream too. Well one of my dreams anyways…"

"One of them?," Delia asked.

"Yeah, due to my knowledge of Pokemon grooming and care, I'm also sort of pursuing a side goal to be a Pokemon Breeder."

"Wow, that sounds great!"

"Two different goals at once, very interesting," Oak put in.

"Yeah, that side goal reminds me of an old friend of mine," Ash said. Meanwhile, the Pokemon were eating their food quietly, when Alan's Shinx started wagging its tail around. Its tail brushed up on Ash's Rufflet's face, and Rufflet, slightly annoyed then bit Shinx's tail causing it to cry out in pain. Angered, Shinx angrily head butted Rufflet, causing it to retaliate with Peck. Shinx then aimed and missed a Discharge attack, which ended up getting the four human's attention.

"Hey Rufflet, cut it out!," Ash said.

"Yeah, you too Shinx!," Alan echoed. But the Pokemon continued to fight and eventually ran off.

"Hey, come back!," Ash yelled as he recalled his remaining Pokemon and ran after them, with Pikachu following.

"Wait!," Alan shouted as he recalled his remaining Pokemon and followed. Delia and Oak looked at them and then at each other.

"Well, here we go again," Delia said.

* * *

Eventually, Ash, Pikachu and Alan managed to catch with the two feuding Pokemon.

"_Pika-Pi Pikachu,_" Pikachu said as it got in-between them to get them to stop fighting.

"Okay, you two that's enough," Alan said as he grabbed Shinx.

"Yeah, stop it!," Ash said as he grabbed Rufflet. "Rufflet, I told you not fight like that!"

"The same goes to you, Shinx. Now both of you apologize right now."

Both Pokemon, sorry for their actions, turned to each other and nuzzled together and then Ash and Alan, apologizing to each other and to their Trainers.

"Good. That's what I like to see," Ash said.

"Me too," Alan added.

Before they can even return their Pokemon to their balls, they noticed a male trainer abusing a little orange fox Pokemon.

"What's that guy doing to that Fennekin?"

"You weak little beast!," the trainer said as he hit it repeatedly with a with a stick and then kicked it hard. "You're totally useless to me! Now get lost!"

The sight of this enraged Ash so much that he quickly rushed over and pushed the guy straight in the face, knocking him to the ground. Upon this, the Fennekin got to its feet and ran away as fast as it could.

"Why you despicable–?!," Ash said as he got ready to pummel the trainer.

"Forget about him, Ash! We need to chase that Fennekin," Alan said. "It might be severely injured."

"Right! I'm calling Officer Jenny on you later!" Ash said before he and Alan starts chasing the runaway Fennekin.

_A/N: Wow, never abuse a Pokemon like that in front of Ash. And what kind of a trainer does that anyhow?! Will Ash and Alan catch that Fennekin before it is hurt some more? And what other surprises and friends does the island have in store? Find out on on the next chapter, coming up soon!_


	4. Friendship and Rules

_A/N: Last time, Ash & Pikachu and their new friend Alan stopped a trainer from brutally abusing his Fennekin, causing it to run off. Will they be able to catch it before it hurts itself even more? Find out right now!_

**Pokemon: Mysteries of Natuisa Isle**

**Chapter 3: Friendship and Rules**

The Fennekin ran and ran throughout the streets and around other people, scared and hurt badly by its trainer's abuse. Ash, Pika and Alan chased after it, calling for it to stop.

"Fennekin, wait! Stop! We're not gonna hurt you!," Ash cried.

"_Pi-Pikachu!,_" Pikachu said.

"We just wanna help you!," Alan called as well. But Fennekin continued to running, trying to get away. It then came to a stone stairway, and tripped and fell down it. Ash saw this and, following down the stairwell, jumped down and caught Fennekin in his. But in doing so, he fell even more down the stairs and right into someone, knocking them both to the ground.

"Pika!," Pikachu exclaimed in fear as he ran down the stairs.

"Ash!," Alan said as followed. They reached Ash, who still had Fennekin in his arms, and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Ash replied.

"Well, I'm not," a voice said. They looked down and saw who'd he'd knocked down. It was a girl the same age as Ash, with long blue hair tied into a ponytail and turquoise eyes, and wearing a purple shirt, red skirt, black tights, and red running shoes.

"Sorry about that," Ash said as he helped her up.

"Well what was that all ab–," the girl started.

"April!," a voice called. Everyone turned to see a 15-year old girl with shoulder-length blue hair and aqua eyes, and wearing a white jacket, yellow tank top, blue jeans and brown shoes came running up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, sis," the girl now known as April said. "I was just–"

Just then, she noticed the badly injured Fennekin in Ash's arms.

"Oh, my gosh! What happened!," she said pointing at it.

"It's trainer released it in the most painful and horrifying way possible," Ash said.

"It's trainer did this?!"

"We were trying to get it to Nurse Joy when we knocked into you," Alan said.

"We can show your where the Pokemon Center is! Follow us," the older girl shouted. The four, plus Pikachu, all ran to the Pokemon Center as fast as they could with Fennekin.

* * *

The five of them burst through the doors of the Pokemon Center in a hurry and ran up to the front desk.

"Nurse Joy!," Ash said. "You gotta help this Fennekin! It's hurt really bad!"

Nurse Joy and her Chansey took one look at Fennekin's condition, and both were shellshocked.

"Oh my goodness! Another one!," Nurse Joy exclaimed in shock. "Its trainer did this?!"

"Yeah, how'd you–," Alan started to ask, but he was cut off by Nurse Joy.

"Quick Chansey, get Fennekin to the ER Room now!"

Chansey quickly took and placed Fennekin on a gurney, and she and Nurse Joy quickly wheeled it in to the next room. Ash and the others just stood there looking on with worry.

"I hope Fennekin will be alright," Ash said.

"Me too," April added in. "By the way, we never got each other's names."

"Oh yeah, I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town in Kanto, and this is my partner, Pikachu," Ash introduced himself and Pikachu.

"_Pikachu!,_" Pikachu greeted.

"And I'm Alan Kenny from Celadon City, also in Kanto," Alan introduced himself.

"I'm April Landors from Aspertia City in Unova," April said. "And this is my big sister Kensi."

"Nice to meet you, guys," Kensi said. "I suppose you're here for the Natuisa Isle Tournament?"

"Yeah, are you guys?," Ash said.

"I am," April said. "And I'm definitely gonna live up to your rep, here sis."

"Rep?"

"Oh yeah, I won this very tournament a few years back, and April here has wanted to follow in my footsteps ever since," Kensi explained.

"I see," Alan said.

Just then two voices called out, "Ash! Alan!"

Everyone turned to see Delia and Oak come rushing up to them.

"Mom, Professor?," Ash asked.

"Where have you been, young man?," Delia asked.

"When you two didn't return, we went to find you and several people said you both were in here," Oak said.

"Well Professor, there's a good explanation–," Alan began to say, but just then Nurse Joy returned from the ER.

"So how is it?," Kensi asked.

"Fennekin was pretty bruised up, but with some treatment, it'll be fine within a day or two," Nurse Joy said.

"Glad to hear," Ash said.

"A Fennekin?," Delia asked. "What's going on?"

"Well, you see…," Ash began to say as he told the two about the Fennekin and its abusive trainer, and how they stopped him and chased and caught Fennekin to take to the Center.

"And that's when they both bumped into us," April said.

"Oh yeah," Ash said. "Mom, Professor, meet April and Kensi Landors. April, Kensi, meet my mom, and Professor Oak."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Delia said.

"A great pleasure," Oak said.

"Same with you," Kensi said.

"Yeah. I can't believe anyone could be that cruel to a Pokemon," April said sadly.

"Me neither. What kind of world are we living in today?," Alan said.

"Well, to tell you the truth–," Nurse Joy began to say, but just then, the doors to the Pokemon center burst open and voice cried out, "HELP!"

Everyone turned to see a 12-year old boy with long, shoulder-length black hair with bangs that covered his right eye, and wearing a black shirt with a dark blue PokeBall symbol on it, black pants, and black combat boots, and an 8-year old girl with short, neck-length black hair with a yellow bow in it, a gold-colored shirt, and dark blue short skirt, white socks and black Mary-Janes come running up to them. The girl was carrying an Eevee that was in just as bad shape as Fennekin.

"Out of the way!," the boy said as they made their way to Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy, please you gotta help this Eevee!," the girl pleaded as she showed the Eevee to her. Everyone was shocked the condtion it was in.

"What happened to it?," Nurse Joy asked.

"Did it's trainer do this?!," Ash asked.

"Yeah, he was kicking it around and hitting it with rocks," the boy said. "How'd you figure that?"

"We just brought in a Fennekin that had similar injuries from a similar situation," Alan told him.

"Please can you help?," the girl said again.

"I'll see what I can do," Nurse Joy said as she took Eevee and headed into the ER with it.

"So what happened exactly?," Delia said.

"Well, like I said, we came across this trainer yelling at Eevee, saying he had no use for a weakling like it and to get lost," the boy said. "Eevee wouldn't, so he started kicking it around and throwing rocks at it."

"Lucky, Flynn here stepped in and chased him off," the girl said. "Isn't that right, big brother?"

"Yeah, sure. Just doing what any reasonable trainer would do," the boy now known as Flynn said in a snarky tone as he walked away and sat down in a nearby chair, puzzling the others.

"Sorry, he's not really the sociable type. By the way, I'm Megan Black, and that's my big brother Flynn. We're from Azalea Town in Johto, and we're here for the Natuisa Isle Tournament."

"Hey, so are we," Ash said. "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto. This is my mom, and Professor Oak."

"Please to meet you, young lady," Delia said.

"And your brother too," Oak added.

"Thanks," Megan said.

"And of course, this is my partner, Pikachu," Ash said showing his longtime partner.

"_Pikachu!_"

"Aw, kinda cute," Megan said. "Hey look Flynn, a Pikachu."

Flynn got up, walked back over, and took a close look at it.

"Looks very powerful for its species," he said. "But we'll see just how powerful at the tournament."

"I'm sure," Ash said.

"And I'm Alan Kenny from Celadon City, also in Kanto," Alan introduced himself.

"And I'm April Landors from Aspertia City in Unova," April said. "And this is my big sister Kensi."

"Good to meet you…I suppose," Flynn said.

Just then, Nurse Joy reappeared at the entrance to the ER.

"So how's Eevee?," Megan asked.

"The same as Fennekin. With treatment, it'll be fine within a day or two," Nurse Joy said.

"Good. Man, that's two Pokemon abandoned by their trainers so cruelly," Ash said in dismay.

"I know, who would do such horrible things?," Delia asked.

"Well…have any of you heard of the Refixture Guild?," Nurse Joy asked. Everyone stopped at the mention of it.

"Yeah, I have," Ash said with anger in his voice.

"Me too," Alan added. The others all confirmed their knowledge of it.

"Well as you probably know, they've been trying to convince trainers that strength and power are all that matter and that any Pokemon that doesn't seem to show any or be able to keep any are weaklings that should be tossed aside," Nurse Joy said. The others gasped.

"So they're encouraging trainers to abandon their Pokemon that they see as weak?!," Oak asked.

"Yes, and by any means necessary, such as what you witnessed," Nurse Joy.

"That's horrible!," Megan exclaimed.

"I'd say it's beyond horrible," Flynn said with a slight of anger in his voice.

"I agree," Oak agreed. "It's despicable, disgraceful, and disgusting to all trainers everywhere."

"I know, how could anyone even think of joining those guys?," April asked.

"Well, there are Trainers out there–or those who have the audacity call themselves Trainers–who only care about power and winning," Kensi said.

"I definitely know that," Ash said. "I've met a few myself."

"So have I," Alan said. "But none have done anything as cruel as what these trainers did to their Pokemon!"

"Well if it were up to me, those type of people wouldn't be allowed to have Pokemon!," Delia said.

"I couldn't agree more," Kensi said. Just then, Chansey emerged from the ER and spoke to Nurse Joy.

"Chansey says that Fennekin and Eevee are still sore, but they'll both be fine in a day or two," she told them all. Everyone sighed with relief at this news.

"Thank goodness," Delia sighed.

"I'm so glad to hear that," Megan said.

"Me too. Man, I can't believe those Guild guys," Ash said, clearly angry from everything that he'd just heard.

"Come off it, Ash," Alan said. "You should get your team in shape for the tournament. It'll take your mind off it."

"And come to think of it, we should all train our teams too," April said.

"There's some training grounds near the Pokemon Center," Kensi said.

"Then that's where we'll go!," Flynn said.

* * *

After reaching the said training grounds, they wasted no time to start training as Ash saw it in awe.

"Wow, this training ground is awesome!" he said. "This is perfect for training our new Pokemon. Right, Pikachu?"

_"Pika!"_ Pikachu cried in determined "Yes".

"Ash, the Professor and I are gonna head over to the Natuisa Isle Museum," Delia said. "He wants to explore the history of this isle."

"Okay, see you guys later," Ash said as the two left the grounds.

"So what are we going to do first?" Ash wondered when April put up a punching bag found in the nearby shed.

"Let's try to work on our Pokemon's physical attacks first," April said as she pulls out her Pokeball and sends out an orange, red, and black bulky, bipedal Pokémon with pig-like features.

"Cool! An Emboar!" Ash said in awe.

"Yeah, got him from Professor Juniper as a little Tepig," April explained.

"Well, since we're training their physical attack first..."

Ash then tooks out his Pokeball and throws it in the air as he shouts, "Riolu, I choose you!"

Popping in a white bright light, Riolu landed on the ground, ready as it gives out a confident cry.

"So, that Riolu is yours, right? He looks very weak to me," Flynn said to Ash, which made him very angry.

"Hey big bro! That's very rude!" Megan said in anger.

"I'm just telling the truth. By the looks of it, you catched that Riolu recently, right?"

"Yeah and who asked you for mocking my Riolu?!" Ash said in anger.

"I didn't mock your Riolu, I'm just analyzing it. But if you want to prove that your Riolu is not weak..."

Flynn then pulls out a Pokeball and throws it, releasing a black hyena/dog-like creature before he says, "Then what about a training contest? Whoever trains them very hard before a break is the winner."

"Okay, you got yourself a challenge!," Ash said. "I'll show you my Riolu can be just as strong as if I'd had it all along."

"We'll see."

"Wow, you seem really pumped, Ash," Kensi said.

"I'm always pumped before a tournament, especially when it comes to training!," Ash said.

"Sounds like you got the heart of a champion," Alan said.

"Well you could say that."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Natuisa Isle Museum, Delia and Oak were looking over the exhibits at the museum, trying to learn more about the isle's history.

"Wow, I never pictured that this place would have a colorful history," Delia said.

"Indeed. If only Gary had come with us, he would love this," Oak added in.

"Hello again," a voice said behind them. The two turn around to see.

"Mr. Renovo, hi."

"Enjoying Natuisa so far?" Edward asked.

"Yes, very much," Oak said.

"Where's your son?"

"Ash is with some new friends of his, training for the tournament," Delia said. "We just thought we'd come see some of the history of the isle. And then do some sightseeing after."

"That's very nice. Experiencing the wonders of this isle will be more enjoyable for you during your stay," he said. "Unless if you're having a hard time entering battles as the Chosen Hearts."

"Chosen?," Oak said stunned. "Just like that man we fought said. How did you know about that battle?"

"I know. So it wasn't a dream?," Delia asked, in shock.

"I watched your battle along with that young trainer. I have to say, it was very surprising that you three managed to survived and won the battle," Edward said.

"We were nearly killed back there! And you're impressed at that?!," Oak said in anger.

"That's right! And you knew about it too, didn't you?," Delia snapped, also angry. "Did you set that guy up to fight us?!"

"Well, I'm sorry about that mess, but to clear this up. First, I'm not responsible for organizing those battles. And second, those battles are meant to be there for a reason," Edward explained. "The reason why is because we are Chosen."

Delia and Oak became confused at what Edward just said.

* * *

Back at the training grounds, Ash and Flynn's Pokemon just finished training on the punching bags as Riolu and Flynn's Mightyena lie down on the ground in exhaustion.

"Looks like they've pushed their limits," Ash said as he return Riolu to its Pokeball. "Have a nice rest, Riolu."

"You too, Mightyena," Flynn said as he does the same for the hyena/dog Pokemon.

"Well, if you ask me, I trained Riolu far better and harder," Ash declared. "I win!"

"Please!," Flynn snapped. "If anything, Mightyena did far better in training, plus got more experience! So I win."

"No way! I clearly did the best training between us."

"In your dreams! I did."

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

The two then got in each other's faces, with anger seething in their eyes, until April and Alan, having finished their Pokemon's physical training, got in-between them.

"Hey, hey," April said. "Cool it, guys!"

"I'll cool it once he admits I won our bet!," Ash said.

"Why would I do that when I'm the clear winner?!," Flynn scoffed.

"I think that's enough competition for one day," Alan said.

"Yeah, so how about we'll train the rest of our Pokemon and do some practice battles after that?" April suggested.

"Good idea," Ash said before they start training their other Pokemon to other training equipment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Delia and Oak are shocked at what Edward said, as the latter says, "So you were saying that town we were in is in an alternate reality?!"

"We call it Somniatis. Anything impossible in that reality is possible and because of that, Chosen Hearts fight each other in a series of battles called Heart Clash," Edward explained.

"Heart... Clash?" Delia asked in confusion.

"As with the name implies, our hearts clashed in the battlefield, trying to prove that one of us are worth of winning a grand prize. But when our Cor Keys are broken upon losing the battle too many times, we are banished not only from Somniatis, but also Natuisa Isle."

"Banished?," Oak asked in surprise at the last sentence.

"As in cast out?!," Delia asked, also surprised.

Back in the training ground, Alan is against Ash for a practice battle with their Vivillon and Poliwag.

"All right, Vivillon! Gust!" Alan ordered his Pokemon, which the Scale Pokemon whipped up a gust of wind with it's wings to Poliwag.

"Okay Poliwag, in this situation, you gonna want to try to avoid that Gust as all costs," Ash suggested to his Pokemon. The Tadpole Pokémon quickly jumped to the side, avoid the the attack just in time.

"Vivillon, Psybeam!," Alan called. Vivillon then blasted a beam of psychic at Poliwag.

"Poliwag, use Bubblebeam!," Ash ordered, which Poliwag blasted a beam of bubbles. The two attacked collided in mid-air, causing an explosion.

"Now, use Water Gun!"

Poliwag then blasted a stream of water at Vivillion hitting it right on the mark.

"Whoa, Vivillon!," Alan exclaimed.

Meanwhile, April is practice battling Flynn's Absol with her Mandibuzz.

"Mandibuzz, fly in with Steel Wing!," April commanded. The Bone Vulture Pokémon's glowed and became like steel as she flew in towards Absol.

"Absol, Double Team!," Flynn ordered. A bunch of illusion copies of the Disaster Pokemon suddenly appeared in a circle, and Mandibuzz flew right through one. "Now, Night Slash!"

The real Absol then jumped forth and slash Manibuzz while was distracted with the illusions, knocking it down.

"Mandibuzz!," April cried.

Just then, Megan, who was refereeing both battles, stepped in.

"And that's enough, guys," Megan said. "Let's move onto your next Pokemon."

"Cool! At this rate, we'll be in tip-top shape for the tournament!" Ash said.

"You do realize that you're helping your rivals to win, you know?" Flynn asked to Ash in a cold tone.

"That's okay, I like a challenge!"

* * *

Back with the adults, Edward started explaining what is going on.

"Yes, Cor Keys represent not only both our strength and health in this isle, but also, how strong you will survive. If your Keys show too much cowardice, you will be quickly eliminated and banished from this isle, never ever return to compete for the prize of all these battles."

"Well, why shouldn't we battle if we don't wish to?!," Oak asked in shock and anger.

"And where do we get these Cor Keys?," Delia asked in the same tone.

"You've got them already," Edward said. "They are the badges that you and the boy obtained yesterday."

Delia and Oak then looked at their badges with surprise.

"As for Somniatis, only the Chosen Hearts are permitted to enter. No one else will find or know how to enter that reality," Edward explained. "As for the Chosen Hearts themselves, the only requirement to become one is that they must have a desire or wish to win the prize, which is their wishes granted."

"So they can have their greatest wishes and desires granted if they win?," Oak said.

"Wow, if Ash wins that he could wish to achieve his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master," Delia said. "Or maybe not, since knowing him, he prefers to work and train to make that happen."

"However, there are some limitations and rules to the prize," Edward said.

"Limitations and rules?"

"Yes. For the prize's rules, only one wish per Chosen once a year. If the Chosen has multiple wishes, the one it most desired will be granted. But if it sensed that the Chosen desired two or more wishes the most at the same time, the other reality will consider this as a selfish act and give the Chosen a warning, forcing him or her into more battles. If the Chosen continues to desire more wishes, he or she will be banished from the isle forever."

"Well, that definitely shows people a lesson in greed," Delia said.

"Indeed, anyone with a truly humble heart could appreciate the rule of one wish a year," Oak added. "But could you care to explain how we get out of this mess? Could we just not battle if we don't wish to?"

"Unfortunately, if you forfeit all of the battles, you are also banished from Natuisa Isle as well," Edward answered, which both of the adults' eyes widened in horror at what they heard. "You see why you are needed to do this. As you give up, you will lose you chance at this visit. As you are not willing to battle, you will lose the fight. And as you give up the prize, there is a chance you will regret it in the future."

* * *

Meanwhile, as the sun was setting back at the training grounds, Ash, Alan, Flynn and April, had finished training for the day and returned their Pokemon to their PokeBalls as Kensi and Megan observed. They all agreed to meet back at the training ground in the morning to train for the tournament some more before parting ways for the night.

_"You need to face this reality. You have set foot into this isle..."_

Ash and Pikachu looked at each other with happiness and confidence for the tournament as they walked back down the path to the hotel.

_"So your destinies are sealed. There is no escape but to surrender or to win. Choose your move, because that's your choice for the rest of your stay."_

Unknown to the trainers, the same woman as before is hiding behind the wall of the training ground, spying on Ash and his Pikachu.

_A/N: Well, a day of training well done, and some secrets of the isle have been learned. But who is that woman and what is her connection to Natuisa? Find out hopefully next time on Pokemon Mysteries!_


End file.
